


【超蝙】关于我是怎么船上我自己的cp过程全记录（甜饼一发完/旧文补档）

by RuiQiu



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuiQiu/pseuds/RuiQiu
Summary: 克拉克在网络上看到了关于他自己的幻想同人文学。而另一个主角是他的最佳搭档蝙蝠侠
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	【超蝙】关于我是怎么船上我自己的cp过程全记录（甜饼一发完/旧文补档）

**Author's Note:**

> *三十前半的年轻老爷和二十后半年轻大超，罗宾是还在上学中的迪克，形象基于TB  
> *气氛比较欢脱，俩人都很傻白甜，真的傻白甜

1.  
超人是在不经意间看到那张打开他新世界大门的图片的。  
当时他只是很普通的打开超人的推特官方账号，有的时候他会像这样，结束了一天的行程躺在自己小公寓的破床上刷刷大家对他的赞美和看法，以便从中汲取营养获得明天继续拯救世界和稿件的动力——在日常工作中常被斥责，做超人也有人莫名针对还经常被氪石糊脸的克拉克也只是想看看群众对自己付出心血的夸赞和他们的美好生活罢了，他总能从中得到激励。  
克拉克打开他的超人官方推特账号，消息一直都很多。他不会每一条都回复，因为很多都是无意义的尖叫，哈哈哈，我爱你帅哥之类他不知该怎么回复的话，但是克拉克可以使用他的超级速度每一条都看一遍。而在这浏览之中，他注意到了一张让他很在意的头像。  
这张头像恰恰也是出自一名他比较眼熟的粉丝。这名粉丝和其他人不太一样，其他人大多会留言一些普通的正常的感叹和夸赞，而这一位每次夸赞的点和语言描述几乎都不重样，还从超人开官方账号以来就关注了他且回复了他的每一条推特，所以超人对TA的印象一直都很不错。不过这次名为“Worlds_Finest_Kar_El”的粉丝换了个头像，是绘画版的超人和蝙蝠侠，而且可能是因为头像框大小的限制，蝙蝠侠的缩小头像简直就像一只大黑猫咪，看的克拉克忍不住笑出声来。大黑猫蝙蝠侠，啊哈，他那对尖耳朵倒是很适合做猫咪。  
既然是自己早就眼熟的铁粉，又换了个让他感兴趣的头像，所以克拉克自然而然的随手点开了那个头像，跳到了这位粉丝的主页。  
主页的简介十分正常：“世界最佳拍档/超人/蝙蝠侠/正联”，粉丝数当然比不上超人账号的千万粉丝，但是也有几万的样子。克拉克好奇的点开TA推特置顶的第一张图，是手绘的超人和蝙蝠，画的和真人颇为相似。克拉克一眼就看出来了，TA是在模仿上过新闻的一张照片——那时候正联刚好结束了一场在大都会内的作战，他把蝙蝠从废墟里拉起来，这张照片刚好就抓拍了超人刚刚扶起蝙蝠侠站起来的瞬间，超人在相片左侧，他的左手自然的搂住蝙蝠侠的腰，蝙蝠的右手也自然的搭在他的肩膀上，但是却瞪着超人，眼神是超人熟悉的不赞同。超人知道这照片背后的原因，因为这栋大楼的废墟就是他不小心造成的。可是这也没办法嘛，所以他理所当然的无辜盯回去，意思是“你懂的事态危急我没法控制”。不过抓拍的照片倒特别像他俩在深情对视，也难怪上了报纸头条，作为正联感情深厚的一大佐证。  
而可能是因为手绘的原因，将背景整个省略了，突出了唯二的两个人物超人和蝙蝠侠，使得这对视格外的深情。超人想起那时候蝙蝠侠阴郁的声音对他说“我们回去再谈谈战损的事”，再结合这张看起来挺深情的照片忍不住笑了出来。他愉悦的向右滑动，然后他的笑容凝固在了脸上。  
下一张依然是超人和蝙蝠侠，动作几乎都是连续的，一眼就能看出来是上一张手绘的继续，只不过距离稍微更近了一点——拉奥啊——是他和蝙蝠侠亲在了一起！！！  
亲！！！在了！！！！一起！！！  
克拉克猛地从床上坐了起来，他手里的手机承受不了他突如其来的感情波动导致的暂时失控，啪的一声冒出了一股青烟。  
“哦不不不…”克拉克才反应过来，手忙脚乱的松开手机。那个正联统一发放的，后面刻着超人的S标记的定制特殊手机就这么报废了，他才仅拿到一星期，都没捂热呢！这可是韦恩科技给他们正联所有人做的，就这么被他捏坏了，蝙蝠侠会生气的…  
蝙蝠侠…  
克拉克不由自主的想到了那个粉丝画的后续接吻，他顿时心虚的仿佛自己真的吻了那只蝙蝠一样。但是他脑海里还有个声音鬼使神差的对他说：说不定你的超级视力看错了，那只是一个普通的粉丝作品，不如…你再看一遍？  
没错，再看一遍。  
克拉克从床上一跃而起，打开了用来赶稿的笔记本电脑。他笔记本的推特账号是普通人克拉克的，只有三十几个关注，大部分都是同事。他犹豫又犹豫，心跳的飞快，慢慢的输入刚才看到的粉丝名，再次进入了这位粉丝的主页。这次他冷静了许多，虽然不需要呼吸但他还是深吸一口气，做足心理准备，再次点开了那张图片。  
克拉克也说不上自己现在是什么感觉。电脑将他在手机上看过的图片放的更大，更清楚，克拉克瞪着眼看着这位优秀画手画出来几乎和他们真人一模一样的脸，能唤起他真实记忆的真实事件，和在这真实事件后面，这位粉丝加入的捏造接吻——就像他真的和蝙蝠接吻了一样，拉奥在上，可他根本没有亲过蝙蝠啊！  
克拉克依然盯着屏幕，他的超级大脑处理出了更多的细节：比如画里超人的手紧紧揽着蝙蝠侠的腰，这和当时的情况一致，他的确在揽着蝙蝠的腰；比如画里的他另一只手正扣着蝙蝠的后脑——天哪他开始想象如果当时他扣住蝙蝠后脑会是怎样的感觉了——还有那个吻，蝙蝠是侧着头，微微张着嘴，眼睛眯起来，紧紧抱着超人的脖颈，似乎有点享受，而自己会伸入舌头进攻他的…拉奥啊这不对！！！！  
克拉克捂住自己已经变得通红的脸，在心底呐喊着不对，妄图用这个来拉住自己开始狂奔的思想缰绳。他，克拉克肯特，超人，卡尔艾尔，对拉奥发誓，在看到这幅图之前，他从未在大战之后想过亲吻蝙蝠侠，他真的没有过这样的非分之想。  
但是现在他真的开始想象如果他们亲了会怎样。  
这是疯了吗！如果超人亲吻蝙蝠侠，且不论那个吻感觉有多好或多差，最可能出现的后果恐怕是蝙蝠侠不开心，和蝙蝠的友情破碎，超人风评降低，正联分崩离析，外星毁灭地球，世界又双叒叕完了！…好吧扯的有点远，总之后果很可怕就是了！  
不过，也有一种可能，说不定蝙蝠侠他…他不会反感呢？那样亲吻应该也没事，他们的友谊也可以保住，甚至可以更进一步？  
更进一步…  
克拉克迷瞪着眼红着脸，还是短暂的陷入了一种奇妙的幻想中。  
这位粉丝可真的了不得，这种从现实照片出发，给他和蝙蝠侠安排一些…暧昧的后续，加上TA了得的画功和构图，让这些明明从未发生过的事显得无比真实，仿佛事实就该是那个样子的——如果克拉克本人不是超人说不定都会相信。不，克拉克就是超人，他都要相信了。  
克拉克有点急促的呼吸着，继续向右滑动，看到了TA画的另一个场景。  
这是大概上个月的事，超人又一次被氪石击中从天上掉下来，蝙蝠从天上滑翔俯冲而下终于赶得上抱着自己，翻滚了好几下勉强着陆。这位粉丝画的第一张图是当时录像视频最后的景象，跌落在地面后的超人半跪着虚弱的压着蝙蝠，把头埋在蝙蝠侠的脖颈处，蝙蝠半坐搂着超人，抿着嘴十分生气的样子。克拉克记得当时布鲁斯的确特别生气，因为自己不小心又中了氪石，还暂时失去了超能力。但是当时昏昏沉沉的自己也顾不得那么多，只记得刚道歉一句就被蝙蝠拉进蝙蝠车带走了。再之后发生的事让克拉克不敢回想，他有点心虚的咽了咽口水，这位粉丝可真的十分会找让他心底一震的场景啊。  
那下一幅会是什么样呢。  
他带着点自己也难以感受到的期待向右滑动，第二张粉丝自己画的后续展现在他的眼前，基本的姿势都没变，超人还是半昏迷，蝙蝠依然搂着自己，只是手臂更紧了点，但是脸色不再是愤怒，而是低垂着眼，表露出明显的无力和难过。仿佛中了氪石而难受的不是超人而是他一样。  
克拉克看到这图竟然感到心中一痛。如果蝙蝠侠真的因为他露出这种表情，这还真的…真的让他不得不考虑一下以后任务里减少自己的鲁莽程度。  
不不不，他在想什么呢，这是虚假的！蝙蝠侠才不会露出这样的表情呢！他讽刺自己还来不及！这只是粉丝作品而已！竟然为粉丝作品里的蝙蝠心痛，布鲁斯知道的话可以嘲讽到下辈子了。  
可是…如果蝙蝠侠真的这么难过呢。  
克拉克像是中了蛊一样点开作者给出的地址，那不是视频，是截出来的动图，而且并不像画的那么清晰。他看着蝙蝠生气的搂住自己，表情仿佛是有那么一瞬间发生了改变，但克拉克也说不好是不是自己的心理作用，毕竟蝙蝠的面罩盖住了他的大半张脸。动图只有那么几秒，克拉克却看了好几遍，他的心底盛满了暖意。他想，虽然回到蝙蝠洞后蝙蝠冷着脸抱着臂无视了他一整晚，又对自己冷嘲热讽了一个多星期，可是如果他露出那种表情的话，拉奥啊，那真的值得。谁让超人这么不顾死活，害这个蝙蝠担心了呢。  
克拉克笑了笑，心想这话可不能当着布鲁斯的面说出来。  
看来TA也不是只画重塑人三观的图片，也是有这么温情的图片的。克拉克的手情不自禁的点开了下一张，他心里的期待更盛，甚至有些愉快了。  
这次是黄昏时他们一起站在楼顶，难得加上了背景，克拉克认出了哥谭特色滴水兽。这次也很好认，那是他去蝙蝠洞找布鲁斯商讨联盟事宜，商讨完后超人提议现在还有点时间，不如在夜巡之前我们出去一起看看日落。其实超人真实想法是：好不容易来一趟哥谭，顺便在外面站一站吓唬下哥谭那群神经病，多少有点用也好。他不知道蝙蝠侠有没有听出这种拙劣的借口，但是他知道蝙蝠侠答应了自己，安静的陪他一起在哥谭钟楼上并肩看日落。  
超人不知道这也被人抓拍了，这位粉丝用温暖的笔触画出了直视夕阳的微笑的超人，和他身边微微斜视着他，仿佛也染上了一身暖意的蝙蝠侠。  
B当时真的有这么温暖吗，克拉克有点失神的想，也许我该找找这张的原图看一看。他带着一点温暖的笑意，翻开了下一张图片。  
而第二张，是蝙蝠侠死在了哥谭反派的袭击之中，临死的时候眼前浮现出超人的笑容，张开嘴却没有喊出超人的名字，孤独的闭上了眼睛——  
什么？这什么后续？？B就这么死了？？？还没有我来救？？？？就算B不呼救我也可以听到他的心跳好吧！！克拉克猛地从椅子上蹦了起来，顺势飘在半空，竭力控制自己不因为过大的情绪反应而不小心顶破天花板。  
我看错你了，克拉克悲愤的想，你画我和蝙蝠亲吻也就罢了，你把蝙蝠画死是在做什么！大半夜的我把手机捏碎又打开电脑是为了看这个的吗！不，等等，所以我到底是想看什么…  
不管想看什么，肯定不是这个就对了！  
克拉克摇了摇头压下自己突然涌上来的思绪，有些愤怒的点开这张图下的评论，果然一片哀嚎，克拉克稍微有些平衡了，他礼貌的留言：“我觉得超人是来得及救蝙蝠侠的，他有超级听力，不是吗？”  
留完言，克拉克也没心思继续向下看，他飘到床上，本想把自己狠狠一摔但考虑到自己体质的特殊，只好轻轻一摔以表愤怒，把脸埋在枕头里强迫自己睡着了。

2.  
克拉克做了一晚上来不及救人的噩梦，在他疲惫的从噩梦里醒来时，距离他上班只有五分钟了，就算他有超级速度这也是他的一个现实噩梦，更何况他还要在路上处理一些突发事件——不过他的运气比较好，今天并没有什么突发事件。大都会的犯罪率一直都不高，超人横空出世后犯罪率更是年年创新低，现在的超人并不像之前那么忙碌了。  
克拉克踩着点进入星球日报，几乎没有人注意到他的又一次差点迟到，他认命的叹了一口气，强迫自己打起精神开始一天的工作。

在克拉克发现自己昨天的评论被“Worlds_Finest_Kar_El”回复的时候，已经是他傍晚的下班时分了。  
这位粉丝的确不愧是他的粉丝，温和有礼貌，对他提出的质疑解释的十分详尽：“是的，我同意你的观点，卡尔很强，他只要想听就可以听见，但是我这里的设定是蝙蝠侠对卡尔单恋，卡尔并没有仔细的去倾听蝙蝠侠的心跳，才导致了这个悲剧。顺便，我喜欢你对超人的报道😃”  
克拉克觉得自己的心态爆炸了。  
只要想听就能听见…没有仔细倾听…单恋…  
这位粉丝，真的很会诛心啊。

超人在步入瞭望塔的时候，垂头丧气的连卷毛都耷拉下来了。绿灯停下了和闪电的悄悄话，钢骨也闭上了嘴顺便捂上了沙赞的嘴，神奇女侠和蝙蝠侠交换了个疑惑的眼神，后者试探的开口问道：“超人，发生什么事了？”  
超人努力展现出一个笑容，又很快的耷拉下来，他坐在自己的座位上，有气无力的说：“没什么，就是…梦到自己没有救下…该救的人。”  
蝙蝠侠皱起眉头：“梦？”  
“B，”超人没头没脑的说，“如果你遇到危险我会救你的，真的。”  
蝙蝠侠本想尖锐的指出“我并不需要你救”，但看着眼前蔫呼呼的超人，忍了一会把自己的讽刺咽了回去，在嗓子里发出了一声介于“哼”和“嗯”之间的语气助词。  
得到了蝙蝠的回应，超人的心态顿时平复了很多，他突然意识到不能只说蝙蝠侠一个，其他人他也必须点一遍，否则蝙蝠侠会看出来不对，所以他又转头看向神奇女侠：“戴安娜…”  
“停，别，别说，”神奇女侠像是被烫了一下跳起来，“你知道的，我最受不了这个。我是说，我相信你，卡尔，但是别。”  
超人的脸色已经好了很多，他面露微笑地转向绿灯，绿灯打了个哆嗦，急忙喊到：“嘿，大蝙蝠，我们的战损怎么样了？”  
接下来绿灯享受了三个小时全联盟友好热情的目光浴洗礼。

一散会，联盟众人顿作鸟兽散，神奇女侠走之前示意了一下蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠侠会意的看向身边坐着的超人。很快宽广的联盟大厅就只剩下他们两个，蝙蝠侠还没想好要怎么插入主题，超人就开口了。  
“我没事，布鲁斯，我真的只是…做了个梦，只是结果很不好，让我感觉十分无力。”  
蝙蝠侠斟酌了一会，还是艰难选择了一句不那么讽刺的回复：“哈，还好只是做了个梦。”  
“我不会让那个梦成真的，你要相信我，布鲁斯。”  
超人殷切的看着蝙蝠侠，活生生的布鲁斯就在自己眼前，还会因为自己的情绪变化安慰自己，甚至三个小时里有两个小时在对着自己数落战损，这种实实在在的感觉的确冲淡了昨天和下班时受到的粉丝重击。  
蝙蝠侠眯起眼睛，嘴唇抿起来，居高临下的看着超人。其实他们现在还是坐在联盟桌旁，椅子面对面，只不过蝙蝠侠双手抱臂靠着椅背，超人坐在他对面身体前倾，才有了这个“居高临下”的客观条件。  
“你，咳嗯，想和我谈谈这个梦吗？”  
蝙蝠侠有点唾弃自己的心理医生开场白，他轻咳一声来缓解自己的尴尬。  
“没，没什么，布鲁斯，我只是…”  
超人不知该怎么解释，他一把抓住蝙蝠侠的手，拉近了他们之间的距离，蝙蝠侠眯起眼睛看着他们的手指交接处，看起来是想抽回来，然而最终还是没有。  
“…我只是，我只是想说，我会保护好你的！真的！”  
蝙蝠侠挑起了一边眉毛，他很想说点什么，但是超人的状态明显不对，所以蝙蝠侠还是选择暂时压下打击超人的冲动。  
“你放心，我也会保护好我自己的。”  
蝙蝠侠咬文嚼字的回复道。他确认超人没什么问题，矜持的点了点头离开了。  
超人却依然呆在原地，因为这时候的他想的却是，如果刚才，趁着距离拉近的时候，亲吻那抿紧的嘴唇的话，布鲁斯会不会生气呢。  
糟糕了。超人震惊又意外冷静的想，我该不会真的对布鲁斯产生友谊之上的感情了吧。  
还是说，其实我早就喜欢布鲁斯，只不过那幅画把我的感情激发出来了？  
超人呆呆的坐在空无一人的大厅里思考人生。

3  
“梦？”布鲁斯坐在蝙蝠洞里，没有戴头罩，手边端着一杯一口未喝的咖啡，气呼呼的对着阿尔弗雷德发泄，“梦见我死了，他来不及救我？克拉克肯特，你可真敢啊。”  
“少爷，容我提醒一句，蝙蝠洞在上次修葺加入铅之后，肯特少爷也许无法用超级听力听见你对他的抱怨，所以我建议你打电话告诉他。”  
布鲁斯不理会他管家的嘲讽，他看着手里还是超人标志的咖啡杯，更加生气。  
“你能相信吗，阿福，他甚至把联盟派发的特殊手机都报在了他的战损里！那手机可是特地为他打造的，可不会那么轻易损坏，他绝对是自己把它弄坏的！还有他所谓的那个梦，说要救我，就好像我每晚都徘徊在生死线一样…”  
“容我再次提醒一句，少爷，你的确是每晚都徘徊在生死线上。”  
“…好像我需要他特地保护一样！明明这个家伙天天被氪石打，天天从天上掉下来，天天让人担心，结果他跑来担心我？上次从天上掉下来差点死掉的是谁啊？还有上上次冲进敌人氪石包围圈被敌人用氪石控制的蠢货是谁啊？”  
“少爷，这些话需要我录下来发到肯特少爷的语音信箱里吗？”  
布鲁斯窒了一窒，虽然知道阿尔弗雷德百分之九十九的可能是在讽刺他，但是他还是担心了那百分之一的可能而选择了闭嘴。  
“难以置信。”他咕哝道，不知道是在继续说超人还是指他的管家。  
“你们明明互相担心，布鲁斯，你们是好朋友，”迪克从旁边伸出头来，捡了个曲奇饼干塞进嘴里，“所以你干嘛要闹别扭？你应该直接点和他说。”  
“别管大人的事，迪克。”布鲁斯拿出蝙蝠侠阴暗的声线来，他作势要抢迪克的曲奇饼，迪克哈哈大笑着跑开了：“你吓不到我的，布鲁斯~”  
“哈，所以我最亲密的两个家人都站在超人那一边，很好。”  
布鲁斯恨恨地抿了一口咖啡，瞪着那盘曲奇饼，仿佛它就是超人的化身。  
“少爷，因为普通人并不会因为自己收到关心而愤怒，”阿尔弗雷德在踏上蝙蝠洞升降梯之前都不忘回头补一句，“肯特少爷在担心你，这不是拉近你们关系的好机会吗？”  
布鲁斯不甘心的嘟囔了一句“谁想和他拉近关系”，装作看不见阿尔弗雷德望向他咖啡杯的犀利眼神，恶狠狠的咬了一口曲奇饼，下定决心要彻查超人的异常。  
蝙蝠侠不用费多大功夫就查到了超人这两天恍惚的源头。克拉克的私人推特账号最奇怪的一条更新就是昨天，瞭望塔例会的前一天晚上，他艾特了一个名叫“Worlds_Finest_Kar_El”的人，发了一条奇怪的推特。“我觉得超人是来得及救蝙蝠侠的，他有超级听力，不是吗？”  
蝙蝠侠冷哼了一声，看来这就是超人噩梦的起因了，他带着一点侦查成功的胜利微笑抿了一口咖啡，点开这条推特，下面的回复映入眼帘：“………设定蝙蝠侠对卡尔单恋…………”  
布鲁斯差点把咖啡喷到蝙蝠电脑上，他咳嗽了两声，预感到自己发现了一个新世界。他左右看了看确定阿尔弗雷德和迪克都不在，点开了这位粉丝的主页。

克拉克浑浑噩噩的离开了联盟大厅回到他的小破公寓里，他呆坐在书桌前，沉浸在他刚发现的感觉中权衡了很久，还是选择再次打开了推特。这位粉丝在回复他之后就礼节性关注了他，克拉克也回关了这位粉丝，现在他的首页除了同事的各种日常还混进了一些漂亮的手绘，还是关于他和他的好朋友——不，现在是暗恋对象了——的暧昧手绘，好极了。  
克拉克又控制不住的看了一些其他的图片，在经受了死亡作品的打击和自我觉醒之后他的接受程度突飞猛进，比如他回来后看的第一张手绘画的就是超人对蝙蝠侠絮絮叨叨聊一些联盟琐事，蝙蝠侠对他的唠叨不堪其扰，便凑上来在他嘴角亲吻，成功让超人闭嘴的捏造同人。  
克拉克并不惊讶的发现自己认为这样的蝙蝠侠有些可爱和治愈，如果蝙蝠侠现实中真的这么做，克拉克恐怕反应会和条漫里的超人一样：搂住他加深这个吻。  
真的完了，克拉克想，我要怎么办？直接对布鲁斯说“嘿，我的好朋友，我最近看了几张我们的粉丝作品，我觉得我好像真的对你有感觉”吗？  
不，这听起来也太轻浮搞笑了吧。  
克拉克无意识的拉动鼠标，他灵光一闪，蹦出来一个不知是好是坏的主意：倒不如先看看这些粉丝的产出，说不定就有什么值得参考的信息能帮他追到蝙蝠呢？  
嗯，听起来不错。  
克拉克顿感有了方向，他在粉丝相册里找了找，果然发现了比较长的有剧情的漫画，他迫不及待的点开看起来。  
这可真是个错误的决定。  
事实证明，无论粉丝画的再好，也只不过是无法了解联盟真相的粉丝，粉丝讲的联盟琐事让他这位当事人真的很尴尬，TA好像加上了超人喜欢吃甜甜圈的设定——超人的手里拿着吃了一半的甜甜圈——可能是超人买过甜甜圈的新闻对TA的影响，可是他并没有那么喜欢，那次买甜甜圈也许只是顺便为了哪个同事带零食（十有八九是闪电），只是不小心被拍到了。沙赞竟然作为了经验丰富的恋爱人士出场提供经验，看来大家并不知道他只是个十四岁的青少年。绿灯是个硬汉，嗯他也许真的可以这么说不过超人总觉得微妙的不对劲。还有蝙蝠侠，作者给他的设定竟然是爱吃苦味的东西，讨厌甜食。  
讨厌甜食？布鲁斯？那个甜饼狂魔？  
TA的单图后续的确是很打动人心，可是需要剧情的长条漫总是充斥着各种这样那样让克拉克出戏的设定，就仿佛有人在玛莎的苹果派里加上了一把沙子，能闻到令人期待的香味却在咬上一口后失望的发现不是自己想要的味道。  
对他的攻略行动毫无参考性呀！  
再往下看，TA对蝙蝠侠的人类身份妄想竟然是一个有点厌世的阴郁普通青年，是个不受欢迎不会说话的极客，靠自己的天才双手改造蝙蝠车，而超人是个从天而降的完美高富帅！蝙蝠侠还有一句台词是对超人说“你有钱又怎样，我有我的天分”，克拉克看到这里控制不住的爆笑出声，忍不住脑补了一下布鲁斯坐在他的顶层豪华办公室里，对着来采访他的小记者克拉克干巴巴地说“你有钱又怎样”的样子。  
而这并不是个例，在点开了这位粉丝推荐的一篇外网链接后，克拉克才意识到这还算好的。  
链接到的好像是一个文字网站，网页上方一堆乱七八糟的标签，克拉克也没细看，因为他的注意力被下方的标题牢牢吸引——《蝙蝠侠怀孕了》。  
拉奥啊，超人瞪起眼，按捺住自己要飞起来的冲动，继续向下看。  
一分钟后，克拉克空虚的坐在电脑前的书桌椅上，双眼放空不知道该看向哪里——这真是超人一生中最糟糕也是最奇妙的黄文体验。主角是他，蝙蝠侠，还有蝙蝠侠肚子里的——罗宾！这个世界观很奇怪，他不仅是男性，还是个Alpha，蝙蝠侠是个与之相对的Omega，Omega是可以怀孕的！他们还有一种叫做发情期的东西，蝙蝠侠发情了，当然在文里而不是现实，发情的蝙蝠渴求他，渴求Alpha对他进行…拉奥啊，进行…滋养…那种方面的。这篇分十二章，每章都有万字的长文详细描述了蝙蝠侠发情，超人帮助他，不小心把他标记了，蝙蝠怀孕的反应——拉奥啊TA写的好详细，还有乳…噢不…所幸生产的过程一笔带过。但是这文里的超人对蝙蝠侠不是很在意，这里的超人是一个很受欢迎的Alpha，他的选择很多，即使蝙蝠侠怀孕了也没能留住他，他回了自己的星球。  
而蝙蝠侠真人依然被设定成一个很普通很少人爱的阴郁自卑的极客，总是被人嫌弃，被超人狠狠伤了心之后带着罗宾离开了大都会到了哥谭。十年后再次相见，原来只是误会，超人离开蝙蝠侠是为了解决他的，他的王位继承问题，回来时在时空漩涡迷失了自己所以才浪费了十年，他认真的要求蝙蝠侠原谅他，并在全世界见证下公开求婚，蝙蝠侠因为他们的链接反应，沉寂了十年的身体又开始发情，继续接受了超人的滋养，文章的结尾就是在开车的过程中，超人对蝙蝠侠深情告白一生所爱，蝙蝠侠带着罗宾隐退了，成为了他的贤惠妻子，他们幸福快乐的生活在了一起。

说最糟糕的体验，那是因为作为当事人之一，这文的全篇都是槽点，克拉克都不知道该从何讲起。蝙蝠侠真人是个阴郁自卑的极客这个设定怎么到处都在用啊！超人的王位继承是怎么回事！ABO发情是什么东西！蝙蝠侠自愿隐退成为他的贤惠妻子是什么鬼啊？可是除此之外，这篇肉文的重点部分，也就是超人和蝙蝠侠的做爱部分，红着脸的克拉克承认，是有一些打动他的。  
比如蝙蝠侠因为发情，抱着超人的脖颈蹭蹭的地方，让超人想起了有一次蝙蝠疲惫的坐在联盟会议室椅子上眯着眼蹭了下椅背的样子，那的确很可爱。还有超人放出信息素让蝙蝠侠本来完美的伪装露出了裂缝，终于忍不住的软化下来，不甘心的承认他的确需要人帮助——拉奥啊，这位作者是怎么知道自己最想听这句话的！蝙蝠侠承认他需要超人的帮助，这可是超人最喜欢的片段了。  
如果真的有那种信息素就好了，超人偷偷的想。

只是每次他看的有一点，嗯，有一点兴奋的时候，作者又会写一些和真实完全不符的事情让他重新冷静下来，这种体验真的很痛苦。  
当然，这怎么能怪作者们呢。他们把自己的身份隐藏的那么好，没人能发现蝙蝠侠面具下藏着一个口是心非被惯坏的任性少爷，也没人能发现完美的超人是个天天挣扎在迟到边缘的小记者，这不是很正常的吗。

可是这种深刻的矛盾刺激着克拉克，而在他看到下面评论里各种讨论几乎是把阴郁极客蝙蝠侠和完美外星王子超人当成真实设定的时候，他不由得也萌生了一种想法。  
为什么我不自己写一篇试试呢？

这真是个疯狂的想法。但是这个念头就是扎根在了克拉克心里，疯狂的滋长着。  
克拉克自我安慰，我不需要写很多，只要写一点点就可以，说不定写着写着，我就知道该怎么攻略蝙蝠侠了呢！  
当然，超人也很谨慎，即使他只是试一试，不会发表出去，他也不愿意透露任何他朋友的个人信息，他只是想写写那个现实中会撒娇会撩人的布鲁西，自己的人设也更贴近自身——一个面对心爱的人容易羞涩的阳光男孩（他当然省去了自己的土气部分）。  
当然，顺便也拔掉克拉克心里那根刺：他写了蝙蝠侠在哥谭遇到困难，毒藤女释放的花粉，让蝙蝠侠没能念出卡尔的名字就进入了假死昏迷。不过所幸当时超人就在哥谭，随时听着蝙蝠侠心跳的他立刻赶到了现场，他带着蝙蝠侠回到孤独堡垒。  
现实中毒藤的花粉没有那么强，只要把布鲁斯放进治疗仓半个小时他就会醒来并用蝙蝠侠的方式拐十八个弯道谢，不过文字工作者在这里开始了他的自由发挥。  
他设定蝙蝠侠依然昏迷不醒，但是脱离了生命危险，只是昏睡。暗恋他已久的超人坐在他的身旁，蠢蠢欲动的想要亲吻蝙蝠侠的嘴唇，心跳如鼓小心翼翼的说服自己“没事的，我只是试一试，B不会怪我的。”  
然后克拉克笔下的超人就吻上了蝙蝠侠的嘴唇。浑身遮盖的严严实实，只有下半张脸露出来，这种着装不就是为了让人接吻的吗！超人一边想一边吻着，感受到了身下躯体的震动，蝙蝠侠醒了，并在度过短暂的迷茫期后试探性的回吻。而超人却像是被击中一般离开了。  
“不…B，我不应该做这个的…”  
文里的蝙蝠侠问：你为什么要做这种事，超人？  
“那是因为…因为我喜欢你…”  
天哪，在文里说出来，克拉克都感到了一丝要被拒绝的恐惧。  
他笔下的蝙蝠侠说：也许，我也喜欢你呢？  
“不，我不知道。我怕你拒绝我，B。”  
你不是可以听心跳吗？听听看，超人。  
“你可不喜欢别人随便听你的心跳。”  
就算我这么说，你听的次数少了吗？而且哪里有别人，只有你。  
“我不敢相信…B，告诉我…”  
蝙蝠侠可不会关心那么多人，文里的蝙蝠轻轻的说，你好好想想，我平常对你是不是很上心？  
“也许是因为我是个危险的氪星人。”  
哦，拜托，那你被氪石击中了，我为什么要担心你？你这么危险，没有能力不是更好吗？可是我还是担心你。而且，说不定比你想象的还要担心你。  
“你真的担心我吗…”  
蝙蝠侠贴着他的耳朵说，好好感受，超人，遵从你的内心，想一想我到底喜不喜欢你。也许你只要告诉我一切我就会和你在一起。  
试一试吧，超人，说出来。

“我喜欢你，布鲁斯…”  
克拉克停下了敲击键盘的手，他喃喃的说了一遍，听见自己的声音才让他如梦初醒。像是才反应过来一样，克拉克又说了一遍。  
“我喜欢你，布鲁斯。”

4  
克拉克没想到摊牌的时刻来临的这么快。  
第二天下午和晚上，瞭望塔的值班安排，刚好轮到他和蝙蝠侠——这可真是一种甜蜜的煎熬。超人在步入瞭望塔的时候，努力控制住自己才说出普通的问好：“嗨，布鲁斯。”  
蝙蝠侠转过身来，他的十指微触，手肘分别搭在转椅把手上，微微歪着头看着他，答非所问：“你没有什么要对我说的吗？”  
蝙蝠侠看似漫不经心，双眸却紧盯着超人。  
超人回视蝙蝠侠，他本应该很紧张的，却意外的平静了下来。开口第一句话就是：“我的确有话要说。”  
蝙蝠侠依然坐在椅子上，他想听听克拉克打算怎么解释。  
昨天看到那几张图片的确让他感到一丝震惊，而克拉克回复的那一张牵扯到自己的死亡，一眼看过去的确挺震撼人心的，主要是那作者画的太像。  
只不过蝙蝠侠才没这么容易死呢，所以根本不会成立。  
至于其他的几幅图…布鲁斯不予评论。看起来也不是他搭档的失落原因，就算画的再像也没什么作用，不过是粉丝作品。即使他的确也为此动摇了一瞬，也没有必要放在台面上说出来，让他们的关系陷入僵局。  
蝙蝠侠轻哼一声，他认为，他的搭档会因为轻信他的粉丝而把蝙蝠侠想象成需要保护的弱小而向他道歉，蝙蝠侠已经在想过一会在他道完歉后要怎么刁难一下这个团战时会不知死活向前冲的外星救难犬了，就以“一天之内被氪石击中三次的倒霉蛋是谁来着”开场。  
蝙蝠侠抬起眼，超人已经站在了他的面前，以超人的超级速度来讲可真够慢的。蝙蝠侠不耐的敲了敲把手，觉得自己等不及要发难了，但还没来得及说什么，就被堵住了嘴。  
超人吻了他。  
距离太近了，蝙蝠侠瞪大的双眼可以看清超人低垂的睫毛。他的后面是椅背，两侧的扶手被超人牢牢把持，嘴唇上传来强硬却又相对柔软的触感，对方的舌头轻轻的扫过他的唇线，蝙蝠侠被这感触激得抖了一下，他忍不住抗议：“克——”  
事实证明，即使是蝙蝠侠，在被突然惊吓且不熟悉的情况下也会不小心做出错误的决定。这句话他没来得及说出来，反而让超人抓住他张嘴这个机会，将舌头侵入了他的嘴里。舌尖刷过上颚的感觉让蝙蝠侠颤栗，但同时也让他清醒了过来。  
蝙蝠侠用手推拒超人，他以为可能会很困难，结果轻而易举的就把他们分开了。蝙蝠侠有些急促的喘息，超人依然把他困在他和椅子之间，距离依旧近的只差一个吻。  
“你…”  
没等蝙蝠侠说完，他先一步听见了超人的声音。克拉克用那璀璨的蓝色眼睛看着他，沉稳有力的说：“我可能是…喜欢上你了，布鲁斯。”  
这不是蝙蝠侠想象中的解释。他张了张嘴，心想“一天之内被氪石击中三次的倒霉蛋是谁来着”这句话放在这里是不是太不妥当了。  
“我能听见你的心跳，”超人说，他的眼睛亮闪闪的，“你…你也喜欢我，是不是，布鲁斯？”  
蝙蝠侠这才意识到耳边砰砰的声音，大的几乎让他连超人的问话都听不清了。他深深呼吸，试图压下自己的心跳，僵硬的回答：“这不是我要的说法，克拉克。”  
不妙，蝙蝠侠想，他没有把这个可能性列入超人反常原因清单。超人对自己产生好感？即使列进去，也会是他第一个排除掉的原因。  
而更不妙的是，他本人好像并不反感这个亲吻。  
布鲁斯眯起眼睛，摆出一副蝙蝠侠的样子，心里做的评估却是布鲁西风格。平常没往这方面想过，其实超人的外表无可挑剔，性格虽然有点乡村纯情但是偶尔这种风味也不错，还有知晓彼此的秘密身份，出生入死的情谊。  
超人保持着他们的距离，他的态度意外的有些强硬：“你先回答我，布鲁斯，你是不是也喜欢我？”  
“是我先问的你。”  
“这就是我的回答。”  
“这不是我想要的回答。”  
“那你想要什么回答？”  
蝙蝠侠听见超人带着笑意的反问，顿觉他们的对话进入了一种幼稚的循环。他不高兴的抱起手臂，强迫自己直视那双近在咫尺的蓝色眼睛。  
“…假如我不喜欢你，”布鲁斯尖锐的指出，“那你刚才做的就是职场性骚扰。”  
“哇哦，”超人突然脸红了，蝙蝠侠以为他终于有所觉悟，但是超人的重点抓的有点不对，“假如？也就是说，你喜欢我。”  
蝙蝠侠深呼吸两次，他发现自己不知不觉跟着这笨蛋的节奏走了，这可不行。  
于是他说：“我是不会喜欢一天被氪石击中三次的倒霉蛋的。”  
“…什么？”  
这句话一出口，蝙蝠侠的怒意找到了突破口。他从椅子上猛地站起来，超人怕伤到他急忙后退。蝙蝠侠向前一步，手指尖点在他制服上的S中间。  
“你，超人，每次作战的时候，总是仗着自己钢铁之躯往前冲，从来都不管前面的敌人有没有氪石，有没有针对你的陷阱，”蝙蝠侠步步紧逼，超人举起双手跟着一步步的后退，“被氪石打下来，被氪石消除能力，被氪石控制住身体，你明知道反派总是会这么干，你还是不停的跑进去，让自己身处险境——就这样，你昨天还敢说你要保护我？有这个闲工夫，不如好好保护你自己！”  
超人被逼在墙边，退无可退，他惊讶的看向蝙蝠侠，问：“所以，你真的是在担心我？”  
“我没有担心你，我是觉得你不自量力。”  
发泄完的蝙蝠矢口否认，他抱起双臂，还没等他再说点什么刻薄的话，他的眼前一闪，自己就和超人换了个位置。  
超人两只手撑着墙壁，把蝙蝠侠圈在钢铁之躯和墙的包围网中。他的眼神是那么温柔，蝙蝠感觉自己几乎要陷进去了。  
“布鲁斯，你在关心我。”  
“…我没有。”  
蝙蝠侠侧过脸去，这让否认十分的没有说服力。  
“你知道我可以分辨出来你是不是在说谎，对吧？”  
“…”  
该死的，他不知道。  
“哦，拉奥啊，”超人发出了小小的惊呼，“你真的喜欢我。”  
蝙蝠侠瞪着超人，他又深呼吸一次，说：“我们该继续值…嗯…”  
这次的吻更有侵略性，超人急不可耐的亲吻着蝙蝠侠唯一露出在外的唇，舌尖灵活的撬开布鲁斯的齿列，攻城略地一般舔舐过布鲁斯口腔的每一寸。布鲁斯不甘心的反向侵入进去，试图用自己的技巧击败这个小镇男孩。而事实证明，在绝对的力量压制面前，技巧能做的事情十分有限。超人一手紧搂住蝙蝠的腰，另一只抱住蝙蝠的后脑，他们不知吻了多久，久到布鲁斯真的喘不上气，双手拼命推拒起超人，这个仿佛要让他窒息的吻才算结束。  
布鲁斯喘息着，他嘴唇红润，蓝眼睛湿润一片，暂时倚在超人怀里，一句话都说不上来。  
而超人，他从那个吻当中获得了极大的满足，只是揽着怀里的人类，喃喃的问：“所以，你…答应我了吗，我们在交往了吗，布鲁斯？”  
“没有。”蝙蝠侠从他怀里抬头，“还早得很呢，小镇男孩。先保证你和氪石的距离吧。”  
“这听起来就像你在对氪石吃醋。”  
蝙蝠侠冷哼一声，他推开超人，超人顺从的飘走一点点，跟着他走到控制台的座椅前。然后他听见蝙蝠侠说：“那就保持好距离，别让我太嫉妒。”

5  
[紧急播报，紧急播报，大都会近日的异常地震被证明是莱克斯卢瑟的又一个邪恶计划，卢瑟在地底安排了十五台氪石金属机器人，妄图吸引超人前来。他的计划被正义联盟无情的粉碎，我们可以看到，被警察拷起来的卢瑟十分的痛苦。他的嘴里在喊着什么。  
（镜头转向正在被拖走的卢瑟）  
“…超人呢？为什么超人不来找我？该死的正义联盟，该死的蝙蝠侠，该死的超人，你们都该死！”]

“怎么样？我可是全程连氪石的光都没看到。”  
超人站在附近的大楼楼顶，他得意的听着莱克斯卢瑟失败的喊叫，忍不住对身边的蝙蝠侠炫耀。他抬眼看着超人像是献宝一样的表情，有点失笑。  
“那我们现在…关于之前我问的…”  
没等忐忑的超人继续提出一周前他就提出过的建议，蝙蝠侠有些冰凉的唇瓣就贴上了他的。  
一吻终了，蝙蝠侠贴着超人的耳廓，沙哑的声线撩动着超人的心弦：“这就是我的答案。”

[等等，我们可以看到…（人群尖叫）超人，是超人！他正站在旁边的楼顶，他的身边是蝙蝠侠，哦，天哪，等等，放大，他们是在，是在接吻吗？超人和蝙蝠侠，他们是恋人？？哦天哪，上帝，超人抱着蝙蝠侠飞走了，吉米，该死的你在干什么，你拍下来了吗，拍下来了没有？]

FIN

@Worlds_Finest_Kal_El：我圆满了。【配图】

@SUPERMAN回复@Worlds_Finest_Kal_El：画的不错。

@Worlds_Finest_Kal_El回复@SUPERMAN:啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊？？？？


End file.
